Finger Kiss
by Optimus-Ducky
Summary: What is this sm*t that I've created? Anyway, another RvB fanfic. Feel free to give me feedback, but no negative comments please.


Locus was reading a book one afternoon when he heard a highly ear-raping scream coming from his partner's room. _God, what did Felix do this time?_ he thought to himself. Locus put the book down and went to Felix's room, only to see the younger mercenary on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Okay, Felix, what the holy hell did you do this time?" Locus said as if Felix randomly screaming for some reason was considered normal to him. Felix looked up at his partner and showed him his left index finger. It had a thin, long, vertical cut through it and blood was dripping down to his arm. Locus looked less surprised than what Felix expected.

"There's a cut on my finger."  
"Don't you think that's a bit obvious? How did this happen?"

Locus looked and saw that Felix's knife was on the ground, also covered in blood. He looked back at Felix with a highly disappointed expression on his face.

"Don't tell me you were playing around with your knife _again_."  
"Don't make it sound gay, Locus!"  
"You _are_ gay!"  
"Yeah, but still, can you help me here? I can feel my essence vanishing!"  
"What do you want me to do? Kiss it to make it better?!"

Felix just smirked and stood up, bringing his bloody finger up to Locus' lips. "Start smooching." Locus stared at him with an I'm-gonna-kill-you-after-this look on his face. "You do realize I was being sarcastic, right?" He replied.

"I don't care. My finger's bleeding, so you better start kissing or else. Also, make sure to lick off the blood while you're at it."  
"I'm not gonna kiss your goddamn finger!"  
"C'mon, Locus! I'll make it up to you; I swear!"

Oh, what Locus wouldn't give to fucking kill this guy right now. He turned his head to make sure no one's around to see and turned back to the puppy-eyed mercenary. Then, he slowly took his tongue, and stuck it onto Felix's elbow (where the blood was). He slowly licked off any sign of blood he could find. He had a sour look on his face due to the metallic flavor of the blood, causing Felix to laugh. Locus paused for a moment until Felix stopped laughing so damn much. Then he continued until he was at the top of the index finger. When he saw there was no more blood on Felix's finger or arm, he hesitated and gave a quick but big kiss on the middle on his finger.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Felix said, grinning like the little douchebag that he is. Locus looked at him in the eye and replied "I fucking hate you." Felix snickered and patted the other one's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me."  
"Yeah, yeah. Can you leave me alone no-"

Locus was interrupted by a certain pair of lips meeting his. He _really_ wanted to murder Felix now, but he didn't. Instead, he gave in and kissed him back a bit nervously. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other. The taller merc looked at him, and wondered why the hell he did that. Felix just gave a little smile and said:

"I said I'd make it up to you."  
"Yes, but why kiss me?"  
"You kissed my finger, didn't you?"

Locus stared at Felix with a very blunt look on his face. "I didn't just _kiss_ your finger. I also _licked_ it, and your arm." Felix smirked and got closer to Locus than before. "Then I guess I have to kiss and lick you~" He replied. Felix then proceeded to kiss and lick Locus' neck, trying to get a groan out of his partner. Locus didn't know what to think of this, but Felix's licks and kisses were sending little waves of pleasure down Locus' body. Specifically, down to his cock. This made him let out a long groan. His deep voice was causing Felix to get turned on as well, making his pants become progressively tight between his legs.

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Like I said: So that I can make it up to you for healing my finger. What's wrong? Is poor virgin Locus afraid of being rough~?"  
"Quiet. You're a virgin too, so quit being such a hypocrite."  
"You're never any fun, y'know that?"

Locus growled and pushed Felix onto the bed, roughly getting on top of him as well. Before Felix was about to protest, Locus put a finger on his lips and whispered deeply into his ear, "Let's make a challenge. If you don't speak, moan, or make any sounds whatsoever, I'll be gentle when I get inside." Felix look at his partner, dumbfounded. "Are you insane?" He finally said. "Whatever you're about to do to me, there's no way I'm gonna be able to not moan!"

"You better try, or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else you won't be able to sit down for a week."

Felix gulped and accepted the challenge so he doesn't look weak in front of the other merc. At that point, Locus plunged forward and started to kiss, lick, and bite Felix all over his neck. The surprise attack made Felix shiver in pleasure, but he wasn't gonna give in.

 _It's alright!_ He thought to himself. _As long as he doesn't go down there, I'm sure that I can handle it._ Well that plan didn't work, because after Locus gave him a few hickeys on the neck, he went down and took off Felix's pants, surprised to already be seeing his erection. "No boxers?" Felix blushed and looked the other way. He just simply didn't want to wear boxers on that day. Locus licked his lips and went to work, slowly deepthroated him and sucked hard. Felix shut his eyes, bit his lip hard and gripped the bedsheets. He wasn't gonna back down on Locus' challenge. That is, until Locus inserted a finger into him.

"You're gonna lose at some point. Don't deny it." Locus said in his deep and sexy voice. Felix knew he was right. He _really_ wanted to say something, but knowing that Locus will be rough if he did so made him bite his lip harder to the point where it started to bleed. He didn't care anymore. He wanted Locus so badly he didn't care if it'll hurt him, he just wanted Locus to fuck him right at that moment. So then Felix screamed loudly in pleasure as he came into Locus' mouth. Locus thought it would've taken him a bit longer until he came, but had no choice but to swallow what Felix gave him. "You lost the challenge." He said afterwards. "How unfortunate."

"W-What...did you...expect?"  
"I must give you points though. That was the longest I've ever seen you be so silent."  
"Go ahead and torture me then. See if I care."

Felix was a panting mess below Locus. His shirt was clinging onto him, he was covered with sweat and he was still rock hard. He looked away knowing what was gonna happen to him, but turned back when Locus started to lick the blood off of his lips and caressed his cheek. "L-Locus," He groaned. "If you're gonna be rough, please, just kiss me the whole time you're doing it." Locus glared into his partner's brown eyes and agreed on his request. He took his pants and boxers off and positioned himself near Felix's entrance. He then tongue kissed his lover as he shoved his hard cock into him. Due to the kissing, Felix didn't get hurt as much, but it still made him moan uncomfortably.

"You're tight."  
"I'm- Aah~~ N-Not tight.  
Y-You're just..really big~~!"  
"You think my cock is really that big?"

Felix nodded and Locus gave him a sweet kiss for his compliment, which was a bit out of character for him. After that, the two mercs moaned with every thrust. Felix rubbed his soaked cock. He wanted Locus to dominate him hard until neither of them can be pleasured for weeks. "Locus~~!" He moaned loudly. "Please, don't stop! Keep going until one of us cums!" He was on the verge of breaking to his climax. Locus didn't want Felix to cum; not yet at least. So he decided to squeeze Felix's cock hard, making him avoid reaching his orgasm. This made tears fall out of Felix's brown orbs. The pleasure was so numbing it hurts! "Goddammit, Locus, I can't take it anymore!" He cried out as he once again screamed in pleasure and arched his back, forcing the cum to squirt all over them. Locus followed after, exploding a thick load of semen into him. He took his limp cock out, and rolled next to Felix, who was almost unconscious.

"How unfortunate."  
"What is?"  
"After all this, you still haven't showed one bit of affection towards me."  
"Then why the fuck didn't you say anything?!"

Locus just shrugged, causing Felix to groan and facepalm himself. Then he gave Locus a peck on the forehead and a soft kiss on the lips. Smiling slightly, Locus returned the the favor, holding his lover close before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
